itsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stallion
Stallion is a comic book superhero created by Madelin Rostron for the series Pride High. Publication history Rostron created the character as one of the reader characters on the Pride High message boards. He has appeared in a single panel of an issue so far. However, since Rostron retains all rights to the character, Stallion has the possibility of appearing in media unrelated to Pride High. Character history James and his parents ran a small produce farm not far from a national park in Queensland. The park was home to a band of Brumbys, wild horses that lived free in the park and surrounding areas. When it was revealed the government was planning to cull the Brumbys, James and his parents protested the decision, but it did no good. The night before the hunting began, James snuck out to the national park and tried to find the Brumbys, planning to scare them off the parklands. The weather grew stormy and James was taken by a mud slide down the side of a mountain, knocking him unconscious. When he came to, he was surrounded by wild horses. His powers started to manifest when he found he could understand the horses' Move Speak. He spent the entire night with them, talking and learning their ways. They encouraged him as his body transformed for the first time. The next day, when the humans arrived to hunt the Brumbys, they were met with a giant silver stallion, larger than any other horse, that could jump high enough to reach the helicopters, ran like the wind and had pounding hooves that made the earth tremble beneath it. The hunters quickly left and talks started about relocating the horses as an alternative to killing them. James returned home and told his parents what had happened, showing them how he transformed. He and his parents decided it would be best if he went away to learn about his new powers so that the government wouldn’t find out it was him who protected the Brumbys that day and attacked the hunters. James was always certain he wasn’t meant to be a girl. At age thirteen he discovered the Internet and through it learned that he was transsexual. When he was fourteen he finally worked up the nerve to tell his parents. After some confusing conversations they accepted that their daughter was really their son and James changed his name and started making his outside appearance reflect who he really was inside. When he was fifteen and first transformed into the Stallion, James accepted it as just another part of how he was inside showing itself on the outside. At Poseidon Prep, James eventually entered the ISC (Inter-Squad Championships) squad called Feral Force, and Pride High takes place while he is in his senior year. In Pride High issue 4, the squad is mentioned as having lost to La Raza. Later, in issue 7, the squad is finally seen in battle, where they lose 5-4 to the Masterminds. Stallion is shown in his horse form, advancing on Celestro. It is unknown how he specifically fared in this battle, except that he was taken out. Personality A friendly, if cautious fellow, he’ll jump in when meeting someone new and ask them lots of questions to get a feel for their personality. James was raised in an affectionate family and is affectionate with his friends. He likes kids and wants to be a teacher. James likes math and hates art. He's a terrible liar and doesn't even bother trying. He has a tendancy to lay on the charm when he wants something. In combat, he enjoys intimidating his enemies with his size and strength. Powers and abilities An equine shapeshifter, James can transform into a giant, super-powered stallion. In his horse form he is almost twice as tall as any human, with super strength and agility and he can run up to 100mph. With a running start he can jump small buildings. His hooves are extremely durable and stamping them causes the ground to shake. Kicks and tramplings from him can be deadly. He also has slightly enhanced strength and speed when human, but nothing compared to his stallion form. He's fluent in a form of wordless animal communication he calls "Move Speak" that allows him to talk and ask for assistance from other animals. This works best with other horses, second best with smaller animals that fear and respect horses and least with large hunters who see horses as prey. He is an experienced fire twirler and carries a pair of titanium fire twirling staffs, with which he likes to imagine he can take out ninjas. James is an expert at keeping people on his back, even when running at high speeds. He has an inability to shift non-biological matter, which means James can't be clothed while transforming or they will shred as his body shifts. As well, he is unable to speak while in horse form. He can understand orders but requires telepathic assistance to communicate with humans. He has no real resistance to psionic attacks and is particularly receptive to pheromone attacks. Category:Publisher: Pride Comics Category:Transsexuals Category:FTM Category:Superheroes Category:Characters